


Worry

by slashluvr2998



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Parenthood, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 19:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11042517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashluvr2998/pseuds/slashluvr2998
Summary: Zuko and Izumi talk. Short-one shot.





	Worry

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own Legend of Korra

"I worry about him you know," she said softly to her father as the toddler stumbled his way across the ancient red carpet. He had just learned to walk weeks ago but that wasn't what she was talking about and she was pretty sure her father knew that. He didn't say anything but Izumi could tell that he was listening.

"What if they try to hurt him?" she said and she continued watching her son movements, he was getting much better at the movements. Her father pointed to the wall where their guards were observing trying to pretend like they weren't listening in to the conversation. Izumi sighed, she knew the guards would do their hardest to protect him but they always did. That, unfortunately, didn't stop people from trying to kill them, especially her father. But they had tried to hurt her too, kidnap her even. One day she would be Fire Lord and all of that danger would be Iroh's burden to bear. Her father put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"You can't stop other's people from planning what they may, but you can surround him with as much protection as you can and teach him to protect himself." Izumi nodded understanding more than she ever had before why her father and mother had been so adamant that she learn how to fight and how little tolerance they had for when she would try to skip lessons in her youth.

"I just hope he isn't stubborn and rebellious like me," she said with a laugh as she remembered her teen years, always sneaking around in the late hours of the night making her guards and parents furious, especially when Kya, Bumi, Tenzin, Lin or Su was around. Her father smiled as well, even though at the time they both knew he didn't think it was funny. She grew sober again.

"Will this worry ever stop?" she looked up into her father's kind eyes.

"Don't you know I still worry about you?" he said softly. His hair was getting grayer and he seemed so much wiser and older than his fifty years. He reached his arm around her softly and brought her closer to his chest. When he sighed she could feel it due to their proximity to each other. "I don't imagine that worry will ever go fully away. No matter how old he gets." Izumi shut her eyes and leaned into her father's chest. That was what she was afraid of.

 


End file.
